In the art of data processing it is familiar practice to employ so-called continuous run, data process forms made up of a plurality of folded data print-out sheets which are normally joined along adjacent edges by perforations so that after a particular data run the print-out sheets may be separated from a supply stack thereof. Often it is necessary during the course of a prolonged, continous print-out to splice adjacent stacks of the data forms to avoid disruption of the print-out cycle. Under current practice this splicing is usually accomplished manually by applying adhesive celephane tape between edges of adjacent forms to be joined. If the form sheets are not accurately aligned and adhered when they are so interjoined, difficulty may be encountered in feeding the data forms through the processing equipment. Further, in order to interjoin adjacent data sheets, under the above described procedure, it is necessary to maintain alignment of the sheet edges while smoothly applying the adhesive tape which may require at least two people, one to hold the data sheets while the other applies the splicing tape.